


Embrace the Silence [Podfic]

by juniperphoenix



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Apocalypse, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, epidemic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 20:37:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18724537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juniperphoenix/pseuds/juniperphoenix
Summary: Podfic of a story by Goddess47. When an epidemic breaks out in Atlantis, John and Rodney are sent into isolation for their own safety.





	Embrace the Silence [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Goddess47](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess47/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Embrace the Silence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2551211) by [Goddess47](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess47/pseuds/Goddess47). 



  


Right-click and save to download the podfic as an [mp3](https://purplelagoon.org/audio/embrace_the_silence/%5bSGA%5d%20Embrace%20the%20Silence.mp3) (6.9 MB) or as an [m4b audiobook](https://purplelagoon.org/audio/embrace_the_silence/%5bSGA%5d%20Embrace%20the%20Silence.m4b) (14.8 MB).

Length: 19:15  



End file.
